joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chara
Summary Chara (/ˈkærə/ KARR-ə) is known as the first human '''to fell into the Underground. '''Chara is the fallen human that the player names at the start of the Game. At the adopted by Toriel, as the second son 'of Toriel as their Biological Son, he was treated respectfully by '''Toriel, '''just like the same as treating the same respect as '''Asriel. '''The '''Underground Monsters '''said that '''Chara '''is the hope of the Underground of making peace between Humans and Monsters. One day unfortunately, after eating '''Buttercups, '''at type of golden-ish Flower, '''Chara '''became seriously '''ill. Chara '''expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers in their home Village. After their Death, '''Chara's SOUL '''and '''Asriel '''fused and became one, and controled over a Body. Ciara wanted to become Asriel and Chara themselves and become one to defeat Humanity themselves. Asriel resisted and denied Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs, tunring Asriel into a useless Flower called Flowey. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel Dreemurr admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity". Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore Dreemurr by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara behaves in a cold, deliberate, and even malevolent fashion through both actions and speech, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence, and any meaning of such Kindness. As soon as the "Protagonist" "SOUL", fell and entered into the Underground of Undertale, Chara awoken from "DEATH". Powers and Stats 'Tiering: '''Varies between '''10-C and possibly 7-C | 2-B | 2-A | High 1-B, | '''High '''0 | Memetic+, '''possibly at the very most '''Impossible to Define++++ Name: Chara Origin: Undertale Gender: ''' ⚤ | '''Genderless Age: Unknown, '''cannot be specificed although, the appearance and Avater seems as a Childish Character.) '''Pre-Teen Classification: '''The fallen Human, the second adapted Son of '''Toriel, '''the embodiment of '''EVIL, '''the concept and Manifestation of '''The Protagonist, '''will of slaying the '''Underground. Powers and Abilities:'' ''Possession, Timeline Creation and Destruction (Able to recreate a destroyed timeline, lead the Genocide Route to Chara's own Timeline and corrupted the entire Game which could contain more than 1001 timelines. Ability to SAVE and LOAD. ), Immortality (Type 6, 7 & 8, ) 'as long as the very concept of '''DETERMINATION '''exists, they will remain in their Existence, Chara is already dead and comes back. Ciara can Possess anything.), Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination) Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run, at least '''Immortality ('Zero & Irrelevant),' '''Time Travel' (Via determination, and Reset the Timeline again in a Paradox. ), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player as well as understanding the Game files and understand that their very concept existing within a Game called Undertale), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending, Chara messed so YOU cannot change your decision and locks in this Alternative Timeline of the Genocide Route ), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & Frisk's soul, when your willing the opprotunity to give your own Soul to Chara. ), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE, their Abstract Existence is that of a Concept, they don't have a physical Existence since that is just a concept, its also been stated by Chara that we have reached the ABSOLUTE), Reality Warping, Has the ability to SAVE & LOAD, Chara crashed the Game which is that of a level of destroying Reality itself.)' Regeneration (Mid-Godly,' will always come back and return as the Horrorfying being as long as ANOMALY's soul and their DETERMINATION still exist, they will come back from Being erased.) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul, it exist as a vital Concept.) Destructive Capablity: Below Average Human Level '(A small puny Child that fell from the Underground to '''Town Level, '(Has slained every Monster that has ever existed in the Underground, including the likes of Sans, Asgore and Toriel, which at best is Town Level.) | 'Multiverse Level '(Destroyed the entire Reality of the Game, purging its Existence into Non-Existence, it should also be noted that there are 219 9's, which could mean entire Timelines or equal to Reality itself, roughly the same level as '''Asriel and Photoshop Flowey.) Possibly Multiverse Level+ '(Superior to W.D. Gaster, Sans and Flowey and comparable to Asriel and Betty.) '''High Complex Multiverse Level '(Effortlessly harmed Bill Cipher who is an 11-Dimensional Being, and is a threat to Gravity Fall's Multiverse.) at least 'High Hyperverse Level+ '(Defeated Paper Mario, possibly with 'The Pure Hearts, '''which is said to defeat '''Dimentio, '''it is claimed that the 'Dream Depost, which is Infinite-Dimensional.), Beyond True Omnipotence '(A claim by Slashed Azathoth, The One Above All and The Presence with one slash with Resets.) 'Velocity: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to Napsrablook who managed to close the Blinds before Flowey's flash of Light came in, comparable to Frisk who dodge San's Laserblast.) '''FTL+ '(Scales to Frisk who can Dodge Asriel's Star Attacks, to 'Infinite, '(Keeped up and roughly scales to Sakuya Izayoi who can freeze time itself. (W/ DETERMINATION, [https://youtu.be/SgiHl2kpMis?t=9m57s scales to 'Frisk '''who fought against Asriel even after erasing the Timeline.]), 'Lifting Strength: W.I.P Striking Strength: W.I.P Durability: W.I.P Stamina: High | Limitless, '''(Chara is an undead, and see Stamina as an Abstract concept, as their Existence transcends the need for Stamina, they relies on Metaphysical Stamina, which makes their Stamina Limitless.), '''Range: W.I.P Standard Equipment: '''Stick, Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Torn Notebook, Burnt Pan, Empty Gun, Real Knife, Bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandanna, Old Tutu, Cloudy Glasses, Stained Apron, Cowboy Hat, The Locket '''Intelligence: Incredibly High, one of the Smartest who was able to defeat that of the best tacitly trained Warriors Undyne the Undying. Weaknesses: W.I.P Notable Attacks/Techniques: W.I.P Note: '''Most of this Information came from Omniversial Battlefield Wiki and Undertale Wiki, and some may not even be considered Canon, yes most of the information here comes from everyones opinions. Don't take the Information here seriously, this is everyones Opinion and these are fan made jokes. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile